


His Knight in Shining Denim

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bullying, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis gets bullied by some Delta High kids and Clementine steps in to save him.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 10





	His Knight in Shining Denim

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Hey!” 

Louis turned around and saw two high school boys walking towards him. Both wore letterman's jackets with the letters DH on them. Louis started to panic. The others had told him to be careful on his way home. Delta High kids usually bullied kids from Ericson when they were alone. He would’ve walked home with Marlon but he had to stay late. 

The two boys quickly circled him, blocking both of his exits. “So what kinda freak are you?” One of the boys asked with a condescending smile. 

“I bet he’s a zombie. Look at him all stitched up and that nasty green color.” The other replied, making his way towards Louis. 

“I’m not-“ Louis’ sentence was cut off by the boy’s laugh. 

“I thought your kind couldn’t talk. Seeing as your brain is rotten and all.” He pushed against Louis, causing him to lose his balance. Arms quickly wrapped around him, pinning him in place.  
“Take his head. I’m in the mood to play a game.”

“No, please!” Louis begged, squirming to break free. 

The boy in front of him yanked off his head. “Eww. Did you hear that nasty ass sound? It was so fucking disgusting!” He threw Louis’ head up in the air, catching it in one his hands. 

“Pass!” The other boy yelled, running backwards.

“You better hope he catches it.” the boy taunted, turning Louis' head to face him before he threw it.

Louis' head flew, landing in the other Delta High student’s arms. 

“Oh! You see that?” the boy cheered, quickly passing it back. 

The other student released Louis' body to catch his head once more.

“Guys, give it back!” Louis pleaded, his body running towards one of them. 

The student swiftly sidestepped, pulling off Louis’ right arm in the process. “Steve, throw me a high ball! I’m going to knock it outta the park!” He exclaimed, a wicked smile on his face. 

“Stop, please!” Louis’ voice cracked. 

But Steve has already thrown his head again. 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw a person run forward. In one fluid movement they leapt into the air, catching his head and landing gracefully. As they stood up, Louis recognized the person. It was the human girl who had joined just this year: Clementine. Her golden brown eyes glared at the two Delta High students. Her hands were securely wrapped around Louis' head while keeping a gentle touch. “You two better leave.” Her voice had a heavy tone to it.

The other boy snorted. “What kind of freak are you?” 

“I’m not any type of monster. I’m just a human that goes to school with them.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Shit. You’re that weirdo?!?” 

“I bet she has some sort of freaky ability too. You can’t use them against us you know!” Steve said smugly. 

“I don’t have any special ability and I wouldn’t need one to kick your ass!” She hissed.

The two boys laughed before their faces fell in fear. She was serious. “Don’t think you’ve seen the last of us!” Steve yelled, dragging along his friend who had dropped Louis’ arm. 

Clementine turned, giving him a smirk. “Oh, here.” She gently placed Louis' head back on his body.

“Thanks, Clementine!” Louis said with a smile as he leaned down to pick up his arm, snapping it back into place. “I heard that kids at Delta were mean, but…” Louis’ body shivered a little. “That was… thanks. I’m glad we've got a human like you at Ericson.” He walked over to some nearby stairs with her.

“Not all Delta students are mean, but yeah, the majority of them are assholes.” Clementine let out a sigh, staring up at the sky. 

“Well, I just gotta be more careful now. Definitely need to walk with a buddy next time.” 

“Who’s your usual buddy?” Clementine asked, looking over at him. 

“Marlon. We both have to go the same direction for part of the way home so it makes sense.” 

“Which direction is that?”

Louis pointed over to the right. “We usually take the route down Howestreet. We walk for a while till we get to Wellington Road.” 

“That’s the same route I take.” 

Louis looked over at Clementine with a shocked expression. “You do?” 

“Yeah. I usually stay late after school though.” She paused, looking at him again. “How about we walk home together today? I can even walk with you on days that Marlon can’t if you want.” Her face had a warm smile on it. 

Louis’ smile grew, his eyes shining. “I’d love that!” He hopped up to his feet, turning to help her up. 

“I know this great little shop that sells the most amazing gummy worms! Wanna check it out?” 

“Sounds great!” Clementine replied, taking his hand. 

The two slowly walked down the route home, both happy to have a buddy to walk home with.


End file.
